Querer es compartir
by Neyade
Summary: Ron siempre había sabido que Malfoy era un gilipollas. Lo que no le constaba era que lo fuera tanto. Ron/Draco/Ginny. Tres viñetas unidas, tabla de jeuxatrois.


**notas, notitas, notazas:** ohyes, ya sé que tengo otro Draco/Ron XD Pero ese está en el otro pc, y este en cambio hace un montón que debería estar acabado. Y resulta que lo he hecho hoy, ale. Besitos.

**sorpresa.**

Ella no quería que ocurriera eso. Lo promete. Lo jura por las girl scouts (que no sabe lo que son, pero Hermione siempre habla de ellas como algo muy serio), por su puesto en el equipo de quidditch, por Harry, que les va a salvar a todos a aunque ya no sea su novio. Lo juraría por su madre, pero con el tema de que ella siempre le ha dicho que no jurara, le parece de mal gusto hacerlo. Pero en serio. Por cualquier cosa.

Ella-no-quería.

No demasiado, por lo menos. Por el amor de Merlín, ¡pero si es un Slytherin! ¿Cómo podría querer? Acercarse a él le producía alergia, sus palabras eran el silbido de una serpiente y la ponían en alerta, siempre preparada para atacar.

Pero es que. Es que él empezó. Dicho así parece una pelea de críos, pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad. ¿Lo que le decía, lo que –le– hacía? No era de críos para nada. Se le acercaba, todo chulería y un olor un poco fuerte. A hombre, no como Michael, Dean o Harry, que no eran más que críos. A veces sólo la miraba. Largamente, lánguidamente. La atravesaba con la mirada, la hacía temblar. Como las serpientes antes de comerse a su presa. Otras, después de mirarla ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía. Era una sonrisa ladeada, también, una sonrisa _mala_. Incomprensiblemente satisfecha. Hacía que se sintiera mal físicamente. (Al principio era algo parecido al asco. Luego ya no supo lo que era, y cuando no sabes a lo que te enfrentas no puedes combatirlo, por mucho que lo intentes).

Siempre la volvía del revés.

Pero claro. Mientras se limitara a mirarla por los pasillos, a sonreír desde la otra punta del comedor, mientras no se acercara demasiado a ella, hubiera podido mantenerse a salvo. Pero es que no lo hizo. Empezó con lo otro. Un susurro (_Weasley_), casi canturreando, con voz satisfecha. Grave y masculina. Durante un tiempo sólo le decía eso. _Weasley_. Seguía mirándola, sonriendo. Minaba sus defensas lentamente y ella empezó con la paranoia. ¿Dónde aparecería esta vez, cómo sería? ¿Un susurro saliendo de la biblioteca? ¿Su nombre antes de un examen, dejándola hecha una mierda?

No lo habló con nadie. Calló como una puta, se comportó como si no ocurriera nada.

(La primera vez que sus compañeras de habitación lo notaron ella volvía alterada, hecha un nudo. Malfoy se le había acercado cuando volvía, tarde, y no había nadie. Con sus dos gorilas detrás, sonriendo como un hijo de puta. Un paso. Dos pasos. Silencio. La mirada, la sonrisa. Ginny pensó que la iba a atacar, que la encontrarían en el pasillo la mañana siguiente y Ron lloraría, pero nunca sabrían quién fue. Se sintió como con Tom cuando supo lo que ocurría, lo que era de verdad. Y eso no era bueno. No era normal.

-Buenas tardes, Weasley.

-¿Q-qué quieres, Malfoy?

La miró un rato largo. Como analizando algo, inclinando la cabeza para un lado. Para el otro. Y luego la risa. Una risa baja, satisfecha, que pronto corearon Crabbe y Goyle.

-Nada en especial.

Cuando se fue, dejándola contemplando el bajo de su túnica, no fue la única sorprendida. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron, la miraron, le miraron y se encogieron de hombros, para seguirle después. A Ginny le hubiera gustado poderse tomar las cosas con la misma calma pero no pudo. Esa noche tardó demasiado en dormirse).

Debería habérselo dicho a Ron, entonces. Ron siempre la escuchaba, siempre se preocupaba por ella. Siempre estaba allí, incluso cuando Dean. Incluso cuando Harry, aunque la mirara, herido. _¿Tu también le prefieres a él?_ Tuvo que abrazarle _no seas tonto, siempre serás mi hermano favorito_ para que quitara esa mirada algo triste, sumamente herida.

Pero no lo hizo. Era como un secreto. Vergonzoso. Y todo empezaba a parecerse demasiado a lo de Tom. Casi igual. La misma frialdad que parecía caer, deslizarse gota a gota, por su espalda cada vez que sabía de él. Aunque fuera con Ron abrazándola, cerca, después de ver como se metía con ella. Esa sonrisa otra vez. El frío. El nudo en el estómago.

En Navidades se fueron a casa y Ron pudo volver a abrazarla por las noches.

-¿Eh, Gin, qué ocurre? –le susurraba, pegado a su oreja. Cálido. Olía a casa, a Ron, a algún beso de los que ya casi no se daban.

Sólo en esos momentos, con Ron, se olvidaba un poco del frío. Besarle, abrazarle. Lo de siempre. Era tan natural que la tranquilizaba cuando, en la almohada, se juntaban sus pelos y eran del mismo rojo. Las mismas pecas. No los mismos ojos, pero sí la misma mirada que cuando te mirabas al espejo. Entonces podía sonreír y no era la sonrisa vivaracha suya que siempre le había gustado a Ron, la que le hacía sonreír a él también, con sus hoyuelos, pero se parecía. Cuando un día jugaron a quidditch con Fred y George, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

Sólo tuvo que volver a poner el pie en Hogwarts para reencontrarse con el frío. Frío en el cuello, en la espalda, en las piernas. Entre las piernas. Cuando Malfoy volvió a acercársele estaba sólo y ella sacó su varita.

-No te acerques.

-Ah, ¿no? –sonreía, insolente. Incluso se mordió un lado del labio, soltando una risa satisfecha.

-¿De qué coño te ríes?

Su respuesta fue otra risa. Y un par de pasos sueltos. Uno, dos, y ella levantó la varita. Le temblaba el brazo. La mano. Las piernas. Le temblaba todo.

-Eh –levantó las cejas.

-Fuera.

Otra risa.

-Eh. Tranquila. No tengo la varita. ¿La ves por algún lado?

-Eres un mortífago, a saber lo que puedes hacer.

(En lugar de cabrearse la miró, meneando la cabeza. Aún con esa sonrisa ladeada).

-Igual que tu hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. –Sonrió con los labios cerrados, sin enseñar los dientes. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola durante un rato, y luego se encogió de hombros-. Buenas noches, _Gin_.

Pronunció ese Gin con sorna, como si imitara a alguien. Soltando una risa suave, de nuevo. Y luego se fue, como la otra vez, meneando la cabeza. Dejándola sola, también como la otra vez.

Y bastante excitada.

(Eso no ocurrió la otra vez).

Aún tenía la piel de gallina cuando llegó a la Sala Común. Las manos le temblaban un poco y no dejaba tragar saliva, intentando deshacer ese nudo extraño. Nerviosa, inquieta. Así la encontró Ron, sentada en uno de los sillones. Se apartó con una sonrisa cuando le pidió que le hiciera espacio y Harry y Hermione les encontraron, abrazados, delante del fuego.

-Oh, ¿has visto Hermione? Pero mira qué tiernos.

Todos rieron. Y ella volvió a sentirse bien, dejando caer la cabeza en el pecho de Ron, oliendo, de nuevo, a casa. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba así (posesivo, algo niño, muy chico, terriblemente Ron, oliendo a cosas calientes y limpias, a Madriguera) fuera de su habitación desde hacía muchos años. Ginny pensó que todo se iba a solucionar y esa noche durmió tranquila.

No lo hizo. No se solucionó. Las miradas siguieron. Las sonrisas siguieron. ¿Esas charlas relámpago? También siguieron. Siguiendo el mismo patrón, la excitación después de hablar con él, después de que se acercara alguna vez, después de que susurrara su nombre, su aliento dándole en el cuello, siguió presentándose. Ya no era como lo de Tom. Tom era siempre frío. Y últimamente, cuando se acercaba a él, eso era lo último que sentía. No es que fuera cálido, como Ron lo era siempre. Pero si era caluroso.

Caluroso, asfixiante. Y es que así son las cosas con Malfoy ahora. Algo líquido se le vuelve a deslizar por la espalda cada vez que se le acerca, pero esta vez las cosas son distintas. Ella le ha ido a buscar, decidida. Hace frío en las mazmorras, es tarde de estudio en Hogwarts. Cuando Malfoy se ha ido de la Biblioteca, ella le ha seguido.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le pregunta, directa. Decidida, aunque tenga las manos frías.

-Porque me gusta.

Una respuesta simple para una pregunta simple.

El beso que viene luego no es tan simple. No saben bien quién empieza, pero saben que ambos lo siguen. Y ahora se besan, uno avanza y el otro retrocede, sus cuerpos se pegan y Ginny nota el principio de barba de Malfoy raspándole en las mejillas. Sus manos son grandes, de dedos largos, cuando la cogen por la cintura y la acercan a él. Ambos sonríen dentro del beso. Fuera de él, cuando se separan.

-Que labios tan bonitos tienes, abuela.

-Son para besarte mejor.

**furia.**

-¿Qué?

Cuando ambos se giran, con los labios rojos y las manos de Malfoy en el culo de Ginny, a Ron le parece que se le rompe algo allí dentro. Es raro, es irreal. No puede ser posible. ¿Ginny y Malfoy? Para nada. Conceptos irreconciliables.

-Yo… Ron.

Ginny se separa de Draco, pero Ron sólo puede mirarle a él, ausente. Todo rubio, verde y plateado. Se pone las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca un par de pasos. Él los retrocede, asombrado, shockeado. Parece real, huele como si fuera real, ¿si alarga la mano, qué? ¿Acaso lo será? Le mira, con ojos grandes, y aspira. Aire. Y mira a Ginny, que se acerca también, cada vez más confundida. Más preocupada.

-Ron, lo sient-

Mueve la cabeza.

-Cállate. –Su hermana da un par de pasos, se acerca-. Joder. Cállate.

Se va. Como una reina del drama, todo hay que reconocerlo. Menea la cabeza, sintiendo un sabor amargo en los labios, y Ginny le sigue pronto. Le coge del brazo deteniendo sus pasos apresurados y parece que su mano pequeña le quema la piel, debajo de la camisa. Se gira a medias.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Ginny?

Ella abre los ojos, se paraliza. Las puntas de los dedos casi tocan la tela, aún. Ron sabe que le duele, como cuando de pequeña se quemó la mano con el agua de la tetera o se cayó intentando montar una de las Barredoras de Fred y George. No hay nada de Ginny que Ron no sepa.

(O eso es lo que pensaba).

-Lo siento, Ron. De verdad. Lo siento, yo no quería.

Se ríe, es como un jadeo. Cierra los ojos y menea la cabeza. Se lleva una mano a la frente.

-¿Lo sientes, Ginny? ¿No querías? –Otra risa que es un jadeo-. ¿Y con Corner? ¿Con Dean? ¿Con Harry? –Se ríe, todo amargo, sabiendo que Draco les mira desde el final del pasillo. Le da un poco igual. Bastante igual, a decir verdad, pues siente que la rabia o lo que coño sea, le quema dentro-. ¿Y entonces, cuando querías? ¿Conmigo, querías?

Ginny le mira, conmocionada. Probablemente más porque haya hablado de ello que no por sus ataques. Nunca hablan de ello. Norma familiar. No se habla de lo que hagan Ron y Ginny en su habitación, no se habla de sus manos bajo la mesa ni de la cara de Ron cuando Harry la besa delante suyo. Tema tabú. Ni siquiera se mira.

-Yo… Ron.

Parece que sólo sepa decir eso, se dice a si mismo. Y cuando va a hablar, cuando quiere decírselo, cuando lo único que le apetece es herirla… Entonces es cuando habla Malfoy.

-Así que era verdad.

-¿Huh?

Se giran, ambos. Le miran, preguntándose quién coño le ha dado vela en ese entierro. Ron lo sabe mejor que Ginny, quien parece más confundida que nunca.

-Por como hablabas de ella –le aclara, divertido. Las manos aún en los bolsillos-. Parecía…

-Cállate –le detiene antes de que pueda seguir hablando. Ginny no puede saber nada. Nada.

-Oh. Pero Ron, ¿no quieres saberlo? –Sonríe, como una hiena. Más hijo de puta que nunca, y Ron aprieta los labios, irritado, al ver que incluso así consigue que se le tense el estómago y todo aquello que no lo es.

-¿Ron? –Ginny les mira, confusa-. ¿Por qué te llama Ron?

Malfoy vuelve a reírse.

-¿No te lo ha contado? ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, Ron le odia más que nunca. También le pone más que nunca. Baja la cabeza, suelta un suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermano es una fiera en la cama, _Gin_. Aunque, de hecho, el único sitio donde no lo hemos hecho, creo que es una cama –añade, satisfecho. Pagado de si mismo. Ron cree que, si pudiera, ronronearía.

-No-

-¿Qué?

Y ahora es Gin la bloqueada. La que le mira, todo falda corta y ojos enormes en medio de las mazmorras, el pelo rojo como el suyo colgándole por la espalda. Y Draco vuelve a reír, parece que sea lo único que sepa hacer.

-Oh, chicos. ¿Es que no os contáis nada?

-¿Ron? ¿Pero qué…?

Ginny le mira, a punto de llorar. Sin entender nada. Y él se olvida de Malfoy, se olvida del enfado y se olvida de todo. Se acerca para abrazarla y se siente extraño al hacerlo, con Malfoy delante. Hunde la nariz en su cuello y aspira, intentando tranquilizarse, intentando volver a esos días en la Madriguera para poder enfrentarse a esto bien.

-Lo siento –susurra, muy suave, casi inaudible, contra su cuello caliente-. Ginny.

-¿Ron?

-Yo-

-Os dejo, chicos. Esto está empezando a ponerse aburrido y cuando la ternura aparece en escena, uno tiene que desaparecer.

Malfoy les mira desde encima del hombro. Levanta las cejas, divertido, y se despide con un movimiento de cabeza. Ellos se quedan mirándole, Ron gruñe.

-Hijo de puta.

Sigue mirando el pasillo hasta que Ginny, aún abrazada a él, vuelve a hablar.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de antes, Ron?

Cierra los ojos, suspira. Gira la cabeza y la mira.

-¿Qué crees tú que ha querido decir, Ginny?

**complacencia.**

Ronald Weasley siempre le pareció alguien divertido, con todos sus enfados y sus orejas rojas cada vez que él abría la boca. Le observaba en clase de Pociones, cortando sin interés ni destreza, gruñendo cuando la poción se le volvía una masa grumosa, tremendamente asquerosa en comparación con la de Granger. Le miraba también al comer y tenía que cubrirse la boca con una servilleta para reírse, algo asqueado también, todo hay que decirlo.

Pero cuando descubrió que comía otras cosas con mucha más delicadeza, todo el asco desapareció.

Entonces empezaron los besos. Besos agresivos, besos rasposos. Besos increíblemente sexuales. Siempre eran una lucha, no había día en que uno no intentara poner las manos del otro arriba, pegadas a la pared, y comerle el cuello hasta dejar marcas de las que luego no desaparecían. Después de los besos vinieron las manos. Manos en la espalda, bajo la camisa del uniforme, callosas de tanto montar en la escoba. Dedos que desabrochaban pantalones igual que cuando cortaban los ingredientes en pociones. Las de Ronald, esta vez con interés pero con la misma torpeza, las suyas con algo más de habilidad, siempre pareciendo desinteresadas.

Todo interés desaparecía cuando las manos, las que fueran, se colaban dentro de los calzoncillos. Los callos se juntaban con la piel suave de la polla, el frío de los pasillos contrastaba con su calor. Draco sonreía y Weasley gruñía un poco, concentrado.

No acostumbraban a hablar. Tampoco es como si tuvieran mucho que decirse, la verdad, pero llegó un momento en el que se encontraron cruzando un par de palabras. Nada grave, nada intenso –no como el sexo que compartían–, pero ahí estaba. Comentarios cruzados mientras se subían los pantalones, algún que otro intercambio de palabras después del sexo, todas las barreras rotas por la extraña intimidad que acababan de compartir, adormecidos por la modorra post coital.

Pero cuando lo hacían (y era algo que se estaba volviendo, poquito a poco, cada vez más habitual sin que ellos llegaran a darse cuenta), Malfoy se cuidaba de hablar de cosas superficiales, mientras Ron vaciaba todo lo que no había vaciado aún, puede que no con palabras pero si con esa mirada limpia suya. Azul y enorme. Así no fue difícil, enterarse de todo un poco. De sus comidas favoritas, de esos sitios en los que un simple toque desataba un concierto de gemidos (era todo muy fácil, si dejaba de hablar, habías acertado). De lo mucho que quería a su hermana y de lo raro que sonaba todo cuando le oías hablar de ella.

Pronto empezó a formarse una sospecha en la mente de Draco. Nada escandaloso, al principio, pero luego fue convirtiéndose en un seguido de teorías –a cada una más extraña- que, finalmente, acabaron resultando ser ciertas. Con todo lo que eso pudiera comportar.

Mientras se aleja ahora, oyendo solamente sus pisadas, se sorprende pensando en el pelo rojo de ambos. En lo bien que se sentía entre sus dedos (cuando tiraba un poco, sonriendo, haciendo que ambos plegaran sus deseos a los suyos propios), en lo parecidos y a la vez distintos que son los dos hermanos.

Se pregunta también como seria tenerles a ambos. A la vez.

Y entonces vuelve a sonreír. De medio lado, algo calculador, con esa sonrisa que le ha ganado tantos "hijo de puta" por parte de Weasley. De ambos weasleys, de hecho. Sonríe con la boca y con los dientes, con el cuerpo entero, lo hace.

Sonríe y parece que se vaya a comer el mundo.

Pero en realidad, lo único que va a comer sigue abrazándose en un pasillo, sin tener la más pálida idea de lo que le espera.


End file.
